


bloom (me and you)

by parkrstark



Series: SuperCrazyFamily [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asexual Peter Parker, Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 04:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkrstark/pseuds/parkrstark
Summary: Kids in school find out Peter's asexual and want to make his life hell, but he's got a family that won't let him fall.





	bloom (me and you)

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream about this and finally decided to write it up. Even though I should be focusing on my big bang... help
> 
> This is dedicated to paige and ash, my dad and pops. I love you both so much.

Peter smiled as he pulled his books out of his locker. His next two classes were unfortunately Harry-free, but he didn't mind. He had Marine Bio to look forward to with him. They had a project to work on together, so that meant 40 minutes dedicated to just talking to Harry-- and getting their project done, of course. 

When he heard the feet coming up behind him, he should have paid more attention to his Spidey senses telling him something wasn't right. But he was too distracted. Because Harry usually came up to him in the hall between classes. He never had time to stop, but he had time to drop a kiss on his cheek before continuing on to his next class. 

This time, it wasn't Harry. 

“Just the freak we were looking for.” 

Peter clenched his jaw before slamming his locker door shut and turning around. There, standing in front of him, were three of the football players. They looked happy about something-- which wasn't good for Peter. “Wish I could stay and talk, gentlemen, but some of us have a brain and like to attend class.”

“Oh, we won't be long. Just wanted to return something that belonged to you,” Max, the big one in front, said with a smirk. 

Peter couldn't ignore the pounding in the back of his head with the threat right in front of him. His eyes darted around the hallway. He wasn't surprised when most people kept walking without even sparing a look at the nerd being bullied by three jocks; everyone ignored him. But that was before. That was before Harry. Except Harry was nowhere to be seen. 

They must have known who he was looking for. “Don't bother. He's a little held up right now,” one of the other boys said. 

Peter stared at Max with wide eyes as he held up his hand. He looked away from his cruel smirk to the small pin pinched between his fingers. And not just any pin. The asexual flag pin Harry had given him during Asexual Awareness Week. Peter felt his heart pound in his chest. “You-- where did you get that?” 

“You must have dropped it. We found it in the locker room. You're welcome.” Max let go of it and Peter scrambled to catch it before it fell to the ground. 

They found it? That was impossible. He kept it in his pocket. Everyday, it never left his pocket. He wasn't brave enough to wear it, but it was always with him. They must have snooped through his stuff during PE class. “You went through my locker.” 

“What?” Max acted offended as he looked at his two friends. “Us go through your stuff? That's ridiculous. Maybe you should take better care of your things if you don't want anyone knowing just how much weirder you get.” 

Peter glared at them, wanting so badly to punch some sense into him. But his Pops always told him to be the bigger person and never start a fight-- only defend himself. “Screw you. Leave me alone.” 

“Thought you weren't into that, Parker,” the other one, Dan, sneered. Peter's cheeks burned red as he stared down at his feet. Just because he felt comfortable with his dads and Harry knowing didn't mean he wanted anyone else to know. 

“Shut up,” he said, glaring a hole into the ground. Peter could cry at how weak his voice sounded. The boys laughed.

“Does Harry know about this? I mean-- as your boyfriend, I think he deserves to know what he's getting himself into. Did you warn him you were a selfish freak before throwing yourself on him?” Max’s voice was full of faux concern. 

_ Selfish freak.  _

“He knows. He knew before we got together. He's fine with it.” Peter didn't know why he was explaining himself to these assholes. 

“Really? So, he was okay with damaged goods?” Max scoffed. “I never would have guessed. 

Peter squeezed his eyes shut. He was damaged in so many ways. But Harry knew. Harry knew and he still loved him. Right…?

“You're right, man. With the way he always talked about getting his dick wet, never woulda thought he'd settle for someone...well, you know.” 

“Asexual,” the other boy offered. 

“No-- broken,” Dan said with a laugh. 

Peter wanted to run. He wanted to run before they could see the tears about to leak from his shut eyes. But he couldn't move; his feet were glued in their spot. 

The three laughed and everything only made it worse. It wasn't good laughter. It wasn't Dad laughing as he watched him and Pops wrestle in the living room. It wasn't Pops laughing as he told one of his lame dad jokes. It wasn't Harry laughing when he he got dragged into Pops and Peter's shenanigans. It was cruel. It was mean. It was a stab to the heart. 

“What's a matter, loser? You actually thought Harry could give up sex for you? Did you at least tell him he was allowed to see someone on the side? Or are you that fucking selfish that you're going to keep a normal male with needs from having sex because you think it's gross?” 

“I told him-- he said he didn't want to sleep with anyone else. I was enough,” Peter said quickly. 

“And you believed him? Wow. Here I thought you went to this school for a reason. Turns out, you're a fucking moron.” 

“This isn't your business,” Peter mumbled, wanting the bell to ring already-- why was it taking so long to ring? 

“I think it is. See, he's our friend and we don't think it's fair for him to be stuck in such a toxic and manipulative relationship, don't you think?” 

That made Peter snap his head up, tears be damned. “I'm not toxic or manipulative. We've got the best relationship and I know--.” 

Then the bell decided to ring. 

Max winced like he cared. “Oh look at that, looks like it's time for class. See you later, Penis-- oh I'm sorry. I probably shouldn't call you that. Yours doesn't even work. Wouldn't want to upset you.” 

“Bye, freak,” Dan laughed as they walked away. Max nodded his head, his voice growing softer as he walked away, but of course, with his hearing, Peter could hear him clearly. “Freak. Now that's a classic. Parker’s the biggest freak.” 

Peter stood there for almost a minute after they were gone. He was the only one in the hallway. He should go to the bathroom, splash some cold water on his face and go to class. He had been bullied before, so this wasn't anything new. But it was never about his asexuality or Harry-- Max and the other two had ripped his most insecure thoughts from his head and spit them right back in his face. 

So, he ran. 

He wiped his eyes as more tears fell and he ran out of the school. He hadn't skipped class since last year and he hated that he was doing it again, but he needed to leave. He needed air. He needed to scream. And he sure as hell wasn't going to do that in the school. 

So, he ran and ran until he got to the nearest park by the school. He ran through the jogging path and through the brush until he got to the edge of a lake. He looked at the peaceful water and was jealous. He wished his mind was as calm as that water, not even a ripple in sight. Instead, it was an anxious mess of doubts and fears. 

He let out a sob as he leaned down and picked up a rock. He screamed as he threw it, watching in satisfaction as it hit the water with a loud splash. He leaned over, picked up another rock, and threw it with a yell. He did this several times until he was on his knees, sobbing and throwing dozens of pebbles at once. He was grabbing pile of dirt after pile of dirt. 

When he stopped throwing dirt, he leaned forward leaning on his hands as he breathed heavily. After a moment of hesitation, he stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out the damn pin that started all of this trouble-- no it wasn't the pin’s fault. It was Peter's. If he weren't asexual, then he wouldn't have to deny Harry anything and they could be normal-- Peter could be normal and those assholes wouldn't have bothered him. 

“Fuck you,” he growled to himself as he squeezed the pin in his palm. “Fuck you for being such a freak. Fuck you for being broken. Fuck you for not even standing up for yourself. Fuck you!” With one last yell, he hurled the pin into the water. 

Peter watched as the pin sailed through the air and hit the water with a small plunk. The water stilled not long after and Peter realized what he had done. 

He threw his pin. The pin that Harry got him. The one he pressed into his hand, careful not to let anyone else see. The one that he held every morning and stuck into his pocket with a smile. It was gone. 

“No!” Peter cried, immediately running into the lake. He didn't care that he was getting soaked and it was cold out-- he just wanted the pin. He wanted it back. He ran out to where he thought he'd seen it land and leaned down, dragging his hand through the dirt. The water reached just above his belly button, but he could touch the bottom easily enough. 

He searched for what felt like hours but with the temperature of both the air and water, could only have been minutes before his teeth started chattering. He found nothing but rocks. 

Accepting the fact that he'd lost it, he trudged out of the water. With one last glance at the water and silent tears streaming down his face,  Peter started his long trek home. 

\--

Peter reached the tower after his tears had stopped falling. He didn't feel the embarrassment or he pain from earlier. Honestly, he didn't feel any of it. 

The warmth of the tower was a welcomed relief, especially in his wet clothes. He stepped inside the elevator and waited until it reached their main floor before slowly stepping out. 

FRIDAY must have warned his dads that he was coming up because they were waiting the moment he stepped out. 

“Peter Benjamin Parker-Rogers-Stark,” Pops said, crossing his arms over his chest. “Where the  _ hell  _ have you been?” 

He got full named-- even the full last name. They were pissed. 

“Your teachers called home when you didn't show up to your last periods. Harry texted us because even  _ he  _ did know where you were. And you don't answer your phone?” Dad chimed in, anger and worry obviously present. 

Peter blinked at both of them. They called? He hadn't heard his phone ring-- but maybe it ruined from the dip in the lake. Maybe it was still in his locker because he hadn't expected to leave then. Peter really wasn't sure.  

“Where-- are you wet?” Pops asked when he came a little closer. “Jesus-- Tony, he's shivering.” The worry beat out the anger as Pops pulled him in a hug, rubbing his arms to get him warm. 

Dad came over, wrapping a blanket from the couch around him. “Bambino, what happened? Why are you all wet? Why didn't you go to class? Did something happen?” Dad cupped his cheek softly, caressing his tear stained skin with his thumb. 

Peter let the sobs take over again as his knees buckled beneath him. Dad and Pops immediately followed, both making sure he didn't hurt himself. He fell forward into Dad's chest and sobbed. 

Dad had no idea what was wrong, but he started to soothe him anyway. “It's okay, baby. Shhh, we've got you now. It's okay.” 

He felt a kiss to the back of his head before he heard Pops whisper, “Get him to bed and I’ll bring up some tea.” 

“Good idea, love,” Dad replied and in one motion, he lifted Peter up in his arms and stood up. He grunted a few times, but he held on tight just like he always did. 

Pops gave him one more kiss before Dad started carrying him to his room. Peter stuck his head into his dad's chest and bawled, not crying how babyish the action was. 

Once in his bedroom, Dad lowered him to the bed and turned to his dresser to get a pair of sweatpants and the MIT sweatshirt he borrowed from Dad all the time. Then, he turned to Peter and pulled off his shoes and socks. 

He patted his leg softly. “Come on, do I have to change your pants too?” 

Peter wanted to be left alone. He wanted to crawl under his blankets and cry some more. But he also wanted to be held. He wanted Dad and Pops to come in his bed and hold him tight until everything felt okay again. 

So, with a disinterested shrug of his shoulders, he pulled off his wet jeans and boxers before pulling on the dry sweats. His shirt followed the pile next and he pulled on Dad's sweatshirt. 

Once he was all warm, he let out a low whine and reached for his dad. 

Dad hurried to get into the bed next to him and pull him back into a hug. “Oh, baby boy. It's okay. It's gonna be okay.” 

Peter shook his head. 

Dad ran his fingers through his hair and said, “Yes, it is. It's going to be okay. When you feel ready, you tell me what happened and I promise you I will do my best to make it all better again.” 

“Can't fix it.” 

“I can try.” 

Peter didn't want to talk about. He didn't want to tell his dad the embarrassing things said to him. So he didn't say a word. 

But Dad didn't mind a bit. He continued to hum to him as he rocked him gently and play with his hair. On any other, that would have put him to sleep in minutes. But not today. 

He was still just as awake and upset when Pops walked into the room with a steaming mug. “I've got your tea. And also a friend that wanted to check in on her best pal.” 

Tessa came trotting over to the bed and jumped up, covering Peter's face with sloppy kisses. 

Peter pet her half heartedly with one hand and she settled down slightly. “Hey, Tess. I'm okay.” 

Pops handed him the mug-- by the smell of it: basil -- and Peter brought it slowly to his lips.

The tea always helped Peter when he was anxious. He wasn't sure if it was the basil or the fact that Pops made it for him that calmed him down.

“You wanna talk about it, bud?” Pops asked, laying down next to him to complete the dad sandwich.  

“I lost it,” he said as Pops brushed some of his wet hair off his forehead. 

“What'd you lose?” He asked softly. “We can help you find it.” 

Peter shook his head. “It's gone. I lost it and he’s gonna hate me. Doesn't matter, actually. He's gonna hate me one day anyway. Once he realizes he can do so much better.” 

“Who's he?” Dad asked. 

Peter wiped his eyes with the back of his hand; they didn't need Peter to tell them. “Harry.” 

“What're you talking about? Harry loves you more than anything. You know that,” Pops said with sigh. He was probably sick of having this conversation with him.

“Not more than sex.”

“Oh, Pete,” Pop said, coming closer to hold him. “You know that's not true.” 

“It is. He wants it-- any normal boy would,” Peter grumbled.

“Good thing he's not normal then, huh?” 

“He is. And I'm the freak that won't let him--.” 

“Excuse me?” 

Peter pinched his face and repeated, “I'm a freak--.” 

“Watch your mouth. That is my son you're talking about.” Pops narrowed his eyes and Peter hid his face in Pops’ chest. “You're not a freak. I don't know who said that to you, but they're wrong. You're my boy and my boy is not a freak.”

“Yes, he is.” 

“No, he's not. He's my handsome young man. And he's the strongest kid I know. I don't like to see him beat himself up like this.” 

Peter huffed. 

“What happened, baby boy?” Dad tried again, kissing the back of his head. 

“I lost it. And now I'm gonna lose him,” Peter let out a sob at the thought. He knew it was going to happen. 

“You're never going to lose Harry.”

“They said he wants--.” 

“Who's they?” 

“His friends from the football team.”

Pops laughed. “His friends from the  _ football  _ team? Peter, we both know they're not his friends. Whatever they said to you, they only wanted to make you upset.” 

“Well, it worked.” Peter hated that they were able to do that-- to make him really believe that Harry needed sex.

“How about we don't worry about that right now? You look exhausted and I think a good nap will help you.” Pops brushed his hair back again. 

“I don't wanna sleep,” Peter muttered even though he did. He wanted to sleep until the pain all went away. 

“That's fine. Then, you just rest your eyes while Dad and I nap.” 

“Okay,” Peter said as he shut his eyes and got comfortable, feeling safe between his dads.

“You mind if I sing? Dad needs some help to fall asleep.” 

“You can sing.” 

“Thank you,” he said before he started to softly sing. “Somewhere over the rainbow. Way up high.” 

Peter smiled at the familiar words, loving the feeling of feeling Pops sing as he laid against his chest. Dad may have loved to listen to Pops sing, but this was Peter's song and they all knew it. 

Peter was asleep before the end of the song.

\--

He woke up to a soft hand on his face and a softer whisper. “Hey, Pete.” 

Peter blinked his eyes open and saw Harry smiling gently at him from where he was crouched by his bed. His eyes widened when he saw him and sat up in bed quickly. “Harry, what are you doing here?” 

“Pops called me. Said you needed me.”

Peter stuttered as he pulled on the blanket wrapped around him. “U-uh. Well…”

Harry didn't mind his stumbling. He never did. “Mind if I sit?” 

Peter scrambled to make some room for him. Harry pulled his hand off the blanket and interlocked their fingers. Peter felt himself relax already. “You didn't have to come all the way over.”

“‘Course I did. You were upset.” 

Peter moved closer to lay his head on Harry's shoulder. Harry wrapped his arm around his should immediately and pulled him in close. “I'm sorry.”

“Nothing to apologize for, Pete. I know they said something to you. They came up to me saying crap.” Harry sounded like he was trying to control his anger.

“It wasn't anything. Don't worry.” 

“Don't worry-- yeah, I'm going to. What happened?” 

“I lost your pin. I'm sorry-- I lost it.” 

Harry kissed the top of his head. “I can get you a new one.” 

“I understand...I understand if you want to leave me. They said you needed--.” 

“I don't know what they told you, but I want you to know that they're wrong. I love you for you. Every little thing that makes you you. Your curls, your eyes, your laugh, your inability to go one day without driving Pops crazy, the way you blush when I call you beautiful. Every little thing about you. I love all of it.” 

Peter felt his eyes well up with tears again and for the first time today, they were happy. “You mean that?” 

“Of course I do. I don't care about sex or all that gross stuff. As long as I can spend the rest of my life holding you, I don't give a damn about anything else.” 

Peter looked up at him with watery eyes. “I love you.” 

Harry smiled, leaning down to kiss his lips softly. Whispering against them, he said, “Love you more, sweetheart.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think below! If you'd like to read more from this universe, check out my tumblr; superextrafamily


End file.
